Cancer
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Winry Rockbell has just moved to a new school where she soon meets Edward Elric and discovers his tragic past and terrible health... AU EdxWin RoyxRiza AlxMei
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I have so many stories I'm working on that it's insane! But this story popped in my head and after a few threats...I decided I should write it. The first POV is unknown...but you'll easily figure it out... This story is probably the most dramatic I have going on right now. Of course...it's not that dramatic yet. The characters might be slightly OOC right now...they'll get more in character as this story goes on. I feel like the romance is rushed...so I'm going to slow it down some after this chapter. And the plot a little too... so this need to be slowed down. So this will get better as I write it! It might be rushed now but I'll fix it. So don't hate it! Dx Anyway~ Thank you for reading!_

_Disclaimer: ...I'm not Himoru Arakawa...if you'd even think that...there's something wrong with you. _

* * *

><p>It was dark…I couldn't see anything. There weren't any lights around these streets…I didn't understand it at all. It'd make sense that she didn't see them until she saw the headlights… Coming from no where. All I did was hear her gasp and I new something was wrong…then I saw the lights. "Mom!"<p>

The next thing I saw was my brother, in the hospital being rolled next to me on a bed. He glanced over at me and I saw his drooping half-lidded eyes. I was horrified to see the oxygen mask on his face. It was then I noticed I also had one on my face. My entire body was numb…I couldn't feel anything. I just kept my eyes on Alphonse…I gave him a small smile as he returned one to me. I nodded and he returned it, seeming to understand what I meant. We'd be okay…we'd be okay… I was then rolled away from my brother.

I saw the doctors hovering over me, "He's lost a lot of blood!" I did…? I don't remember… I flinched as I recalled the memory of the headlights, "Where's my mom?" I asked them.

They remained silent and stuck a needle into my arm to knock me out, "Please, where's… my… mom…?" I begged as I lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and sat straight up in my bed, "Damn…" I breathed heavily and began to try to calm myself. I glanced over at the clock, 3:56 A.M. Damn it, this sucks. I just wanted to sleep. But, seeing as though that wasn't going to happen, I got up and limped my way out of my room. I passed my brother, Alphonse's, room to see him sleeping peacefully. I smiled contently at him, knowing he was fine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV…<em>

"Shoot, not good, not good!" I glanced around the hallways desperately trying to find what class I was supposed to be in once the first bell rang. It hadn't yet…which I was lucky for. Getting there about 20 minutes early did the trick…well it would if I could find my classes!

"I take it you're new?" A feminine voice asked from behind me.

I immediately spun on my heel to see a student, she seem to be at least a year old than me, "Um…yes…"

"I'll help you if there's anything you need…"

I nodded to her, "Thank you! That means so much to- oh wow…"

That's when I saw _him_. My heart pulsed and caught in my throat, he was amazing. Golden blonde hair pulled back in a braid, bright golden eyes, he wasn't the tallest guy around, but he had a few inches on me. Then only thing that confused me was the long-sleeve shirt and jeans. Most of the guys here were wearing t-shirts and kaki shorts. But he was _different_

The student smiled, "He's gorgeous right? I have a boyfriend…but even I admit that he's not bad on the eyes…"

"Who is he…?" I asked timidly.

"That's Edward Elric, he's actually a friend of mine. I actually feel bad for the poor guy…"

"Huh? Why's that?"

Her voiced became more hallow as she spoke, "Edward spends more time in the hospital than he does at school or home. When he was younger he, his mother, and brother were in a car accident. His brother lost consciousness and went in a coma…and his mother died. His brother came out of the coma a year later…but just in that year time period Ed did nothing but worry about his brother. Not himself. His immune system began to weaken. He hardly slept, ate, drank or did anything."

I gazed up at her wide eyed, "So he literally, worried himself sick?"

She nodded, "Yes. You've probably noticed that Edward is wearing long-sleeves and pants… that's because two of his limbs are prosthetics."

"He lost them in the crash?"

"Yes…" She paused then laughed, "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a terrible friend giving out so much information about him… but if you'd like to get to know him, you can. You can get stuck with me, I'm Riza by the way….Riza Hawkeye." She held her hand out to me.

I placed my hand in hers and shook it, "Winry Rockbell, and no, I don't think that at all. And…thank you…for telling me…"

Riza nodded, "It might be best to avoid the topic before you get to know him…"

I nodded back, "I understand."

That afternoon it was time for lunch. Riza showed me to the table that everyone usually sat at outside at a long picnic table. I found it very cool that the school had these…and there was no fencing! They trusted everyone to actually stay at school? Wow…

Riza introduced me to everyone, Roy Mustang, her boyfriend, Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes, and his girlfriend Gracia. Then there was Alphonse Elric…Edward's brother. He smiled polity and said a friendly hello. When I was introduced to Edward all I got was a 'hey' and then silence. Riza gave me a look saying 'He'll come around' and sat down.

I sat down next to Riza across from Edward. Every time I looked up, Edward was staring at me. I'd quickly look down and continue to eat. Roy, who was sitting next to Ed on his left, nudged him, "Ed, quit it, you're probably creeping the girl out."

My head shot straight up and Edward's eyes grew hard as he turned to Roy with a death glare, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You keep staring at her! Do you not notice!"

"N-No I wasn't!"

Alphonse, who was to Ed's right, laughed, "Brother…you were."

"You too Alphonse!"

Alphonse grinned, "Maybe."

"I-It's fine…" I murmured.

Edward sighed, "Sorry for staring…I was just thinking…"

I shook my head and smiled, "It's alright."

"I guess I was just thinking I didn't really give you a proper greeting…"

I felt Riza slightly nudge me, as if saying 'I told you so,' "I said it was alright, Edward."

"Call me 'Ed'. Please?"

"Okay Ed…"

"But hang on there, let's start over the greeting here… Hi, I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet you." He said as he held out his flesh hand.

"I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you as well." I replied as I took his hand. As soon as I touched his hand…it felt like a spark. My eyes widen and so did his. Did he feel it too?

We stared at each other with a light blush on our cheeks then snatched our hands away at the same time. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

"S-So, um, Winry, do you have a phone?"

I nodded, "Y-Yeah, why?"

"C-Could I possibly have your number, maybe?" He murmured.

"Oh sure!" I replied with a smile.

Riza nudged me slightly once again, _What did that one mean…?_

After exchanging numbers and a few moments of silence Edward finally spoke nervously, "S-So Winry, what're you interest?"

"Well I-"

"Edward, stop interrogating the poor girl!" Roy sneered.

"What the hell, Roy! She's new! How the hell are we going to find out anything if we don't ask! Geez," Ed turned back to me, "Sorry. Ignore the tall guy with the black hair."

I giggled, "It's fine. Um, I like mechanics…?"

Edward tilted his head at me, "…Really?"

"Yeah…"

"That's odd for a girl…"

Just then Alphonse's hand made contact with the back of Ed's head, "Ow!" He growled. He then paused and held his head. Suddenly, he gagged and covered his mouth and ran towards the tree that was near the table. I stood immediately speed after him, ignoring the calls coming from behind me. I reached and grabbed his bangs and braid to pull away from his face as the pile release from his throat. I struggled to keep myself from puking as well… As the last of it finished, he turned and stared back at me. I reached up and wiped the rest off his mouth with my hand then quickly smothered it into the grass. He watched me closely, seeming stunned.

"You…didn't have to do that. My head jarred forward and the movements made me sick…if you were wondering."

"Are you alright…?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah… I-I'm sick a lot…"

I raised a brow, pretending to be confused, "What?"

"I-I have an extremely weak immune system. I could throw up from spinning a few seconds."

"I see…"

He rolled up his right sleeve, "And this isn't real…"

My eyes widened, the arm…wasn't a normal prosthetic. It was more metallic it seemed, "Wow…"

"Alphonse and I were in an accident when we were younger…and we lost our mother…"

"I'm sorry…if it helps…my parents died in a plane crash…so now I live with my grandmother…"

His eyes grew extremely wide, "I-I'm so sorry to bring it up! I-I didn't mean…."

I only laughed, "It's fine Ed…but…I have a question…"

He nodded, "Anything…"

"I just met you, and you're telling me your life story…how could you trust me like that?"

He looked down, a stupid grin plastered on his face, "You felt it too, didn't you? When our hands touched…?"

My face flushed, "W-Well yes…b-but…"

"I just think I can trust you…"

"S-Shouldn't we get back to the table?"

His grin faded to a small smile, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>"He's at the hospital?" I asked concerned as the information Riza just gave me sunk in.<p>

"Yeah, Al said he started running a high fever last night and they couldn't get it down… But I already told you he's at the hospital more than he is at school or home, didn't I?"

"Are you going to visit him?"

"I wish… Every one usually only visits him unless it's way more serious…"

My heart dropped to my stomach. How could they not visit him all the time? Wouldn't he get lonely? If his only company was his brother…shouldn't they go see him too?

"That's sad…" I replied looking downcast.

"I wouldn't mind to see him…but…it's just so frequent…and it cost money for gas and…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'll go see him." I told her bluntly.

"What…?"

"I don't care about money; I'll go see him every damn time he's in that hospital."

"Winry…you just met him…"

I paused, "W-Well…um…"

"Did something happen between you two yesterday? When you ran over to him?"

My eyes widened as I blushed, "N-Not really…"

"The blush on your face tells me otherwise." She teased.

"N-Nothing really…" I stuttered.

"Tell me…"

"W-When I touched his hand…there was just a spark… and then when we went over there…he told me everything about him… His entire life story to a girl he just met… When I asked him why he said he felt that spark too…"

"Love at first touch? That's a new one…" Riza grumbled.

"Y-Yeah…well after school I'm going to see him…"

Riza sighed, "Be my guest… you should ask Alphonse to go with you…"

"No. I'm going alone…"

She only stared at me, "What?"

"I'm going alone…" I insisted as the bell rang, "Well… I have to go to class. Talk to you later, Riza."

* * *

><p>"Hello, can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked me.<p>

"Yes, I'm here to see Edward Elric…"

She smiled, "He's in room 405. The last I heard his brother had come and he was asleep… if he is you might want to wake him."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I made my way to his hospital room and poked my head inside. I saw Ed sleeping without a care in the world. Not worrying about school or anything. Riza informed me at lunch that because Ed's in the hospital so much…the teachers don't even give him make-up work. He's not even in class but he still passes everything he's at school for with A's. I found that kind of amazing. I walked over to his bed and gently shook his arm, "Edward…"

Grumble. Grumble.

I sighed, "Come on, Ed. Time to wake up…"

"Mom…?" He murmured sleepily.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I thought it'd be best to pretend I hadn't heard that, "Ed…its Winry…wake up."

"Win…ry?"

"Yes…?"

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at me, seeming shocked, "H-Hey…"

I smiled, "Hey."

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you…"

He scoffed, "It was just a fever…"

"So! You're in the hospital!"

"Didn't I already tell you I got sick a lot!" He growled.

"I know but…don't you get lonely?" I asked.

Ed shrugged, "Maybe sometimes…but if it's severe enough everyone comes…"

"What happens when it's not that severe and becomes severe…"

"I didn't take you to be the type to be so negative."

I smirked, "I didn't take you to be the type to actually be kind of nice."

"That hurts Winry. That hurts."

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry." I replied giggling.

He smirked, "Oh I know you are."

I turned to see a chair across the room. I walked over to it, picked it up, set it beside Ed's bed, and then took a seat in it. I stared at him, "So…where's Al?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know… He was hear when I fell asleep…"

"Hmm…I wonder where he went then…"

I suddenly felt Edward's hand grab my arm. I gazed up at him confused as he only stared at me, as if something were on his mind. It was then he began to speak, "I know we only just met…and I'm not the kind to be really…er…affectionate. But there's something about you. I'm not sure what it even is…but you, as crazy or weird as this may sound, you make me drawn to you. Like you're different and I have to figure you out…"

A heavy blush rose on my cheeks, "You're like a puzzle too though…"

It was then his face turned into a blush as well, "You're like…_my missing_ puzzle piece… The one who's going to come in and fix everything."

My eyes widened. What was I supposed to say to that? I only met this guy yesterday and he already trusted me to know his life story. And now he's calling me his missing puzzle piece…who can fix him, fix _everything_! That's kind of a lot of pressure to put on a new girl… but the way he said he's drawn to me…is the same way I feel about him.

I figured my silence was beginning to bother him, "I'll try to fix what I can…"

He yanked my arm and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you Winry…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai guys! I know I haven't updated this story and I'm sorry. And I know this is a lot shorter than the first chapter. This is sort of an introductory chapter to the rest of the story. You found out junk about Ed. I usually only say stuff here at the top before you read, but for this specific chapter I'd like to tell you some things about this story. So please read after the chapter. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2…<em>

"Oh, well you're welcome Ed." I replied with a smile.

He grinned back at me, "You're not so bad for a new girl!"

"What…?"

"Well you've been really nice and haven't tried to attack me. And didn't hate me when we got off to a bad start."

"Well excuse me for seeming like some crazy chick." I retorted. What was he getting at?

"No, no, it's not that! I just didn't expect you to be so nice to me. Most people aren't. They think I'm diseased when they find out I'm in the hospital a lot. Then they begin to avoid me."

"Well you know you weren't the nicest person in the world when we met."

"I know that! I'm sorry!"

"You don't sound very sorry! Ugh! I can't believe I was just nice to you!"

"Didn't you hear all that I've been saying to you?"

I shrugged, "Well yeah. But it could all be a lie! I was stupid to think I should feel sorry for some guy who's in the hospital all the time."

"I don't want pity! I want someone to listen and talk to me!"

"I might come back Ed. I-I don't know! I just met you! I don't know anything about you! I'm sorry for putting stress like this on you! I-I shouldn't have come here. I-I'll see you in school." With that I ran out the door.

I heard a faint: "Wait Winry!" Call after me but I ignored it. I know I acted like such a jerk to him. But I just met him and he was being way too sweet. There's no way he's actually that nice. I did some asking around and everyone said Edward Elric was a rude smart elic kid. But the Edward Elric I just talked to wasn't anything like that. Or the one I talked to the day before. It's just strange. Maybe he just likes me and is trying to be nice to me? I don't know! I don't understand how he could be so nice to me and a jerk to everyone else. This was my fault… I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Yes that spark felt real… and yes I want to go in and help him. I want to fix him. But until I know him, I won't know what to fix.

* * *

><p>School was pretty awkward the next day. Considering I was sitting by Ed at the picnic table since he got back from the hospital. We'd both reach for something and our hands or arms would brush. I'd get chills up my spine and quickly snatch me hand away with a like blush covering my cheeks. We'd both mumble a sorry and continue eating.<p>

"Okay. I've had enough! What the hell happened between you two? I'm getting awkward just sitting here!" Roy demanded.

Riza smacked him, "Roy Mustang!"

"What! This is annoying!"

Edward's eyes downcast, "I'll just leave then…"

My eyes widen, "No don't leave Edward!"

He paused and glanced at me, "Why not?"

"I'm sorry…for what I said… I-I just met you though and I felt like we were becoming friends so fast it was just…weird."

"I'm sorry too…"

I held my hand out, "Friends?"

Ed grinned and took my hand, "Friends."

There was that feeling again, starting in my toes all the way to my stomach. The small feeling of his touch was causing a light blush to spread on my cheeks.

"Okay!" Mustang exclaimed, "Let's get a move on from this awkward situation. The bell is about to ring. I'm putting up my food."

"I'll go with you," Riza agreed.

Al glanced at us, "Yeah me too."

The three left the table leaving Ed and I alone with Rebecca and Havoc, who were two busy flirting with each other to notice us.

"I really am truly sorry Ed, I don't know what came over me." I told him.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"I really am, any time you're in the hospital I'll be there! I promise!"

Edward gave a toothy grin, "Good to know I'll have someone there…as long as you don't make my heart monitor sky rocket again."

"Was that a lame pick-up line or was that about the fight?"

"The fight, stupid!"

I giggled, "Uh huh. Sure…"

"Winry!"

* * *

><p>I was awoken in the middle of the night by a sudden phone call. I groaned and snatched the cellar devise off the night stand, "What?" I answered irritability.<p>

"_Hello? Winry is that you?" _

"Alphonse? How'd you get my number?"

"_I didn't, I'm on Brother's phone, he's in the hospital, he's refusing to do anything until you get here…" _

I sighed, "That stubborn idiot, tell him to do as they say and I'll be right there!"

"_Alright."_ I heard the line go dead on his end as I sighed once again. Edward Elric…is a complete idiot.

I arrived at the hospital and they led me to Ed's room. He was lying there with an IV hooked up in his arm.

"Hey, you idiot." I grinned.

He didn't respond.

My stomach twisted as I glided over to him, "Edward?" His face was pale and flushed. He must've gotten very sick. I placed my hand over his, "Edward…"

I glanced up to see a golden orb staring at me, "So…" He rasped, "You did come…"

"I told you I'd come!"

"Yeah, but we just met… I didn't really believe you."

I smiled lightly, "You should've known better."

"Heh, I do now."

* * *

><p>The doctors arrived in the room, "Well… we've got some news…"<p>

Ed, Alphonse, and I turned to see them. "Yeah?" Ed asked.

"It seems we've caught it quickly but… it seems you have cancer of the esophagus…in stage 4."

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><em>This story is a tribute to my uncle who had esophagus cancer in stage 4. He's still fighting cancer today, but that's because his esophagus cancer spread to his lungs and he now has lung cancer. Every thing in this story of how Ed feels is true, because that's how my uncle felt. You'll understand what this means when I get to future chapters. This story is probably going to be the sappiest story I've written. I'm going to <strong>try <strong>to make you cry, if I don't... I'll know I just tried. I want to try to touch people with this story. I still do feel like the romance is rushed a bit. But I tried to slow it down with the fight. Winry's sort of Ed's guardian angel in this story. I hope you continue reading. Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Please don't hurt me... I know I don't update as much as I should. I greatly apologize! Please forgive me! Anyway! So here is the next chapter of Cancer. If you'd like to know what's going on with my uncle (the man this entire story is based on) he's doing okayish. They got rid of all the tiny spots on his lungs. Only to find something else on his liver. We're not sure if it's cancer or not yet. But they are going to zap the last 2 remaining spots on his lungs with radiation. So let's pray that works! I'm going to keep this story happier than what's been happening to my uncle... But anyway. Thanks again for reading and I hope you like it. (I've tried again to slow the romance down... ) _

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow... I am a snow man.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Everyone was miserable. The news had made everyone's hearts sink to the pit of their stomachs. The teachers were contacted and were informed he wouldn't be back in school. What have I gotten myself involved in? Why did I have to meet him? I half way wished I could've just said: "Aww poor kid…" and moved on. But no. I was extremely involved and overly emotional over someone I had just met. It broke my heart. He was starting treatment soon. Edward Elric would lose the long golden locks on his head. I wonder how he'll look bald. It's actually a scary thought. I loved his hair. But I love his eyes too. Hopefully this won't get him too down. Hopefully…he won't lose the spirit that's left in those golden eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"A bit better. It's hard to eat. There are so many sores in my mouth from the chemo. It feels like I'm chewing glass…"

"Maybe you should just eat soups and soft things."

"No." He insisted, "I'm not letting this effect me that much. I'm not eating soup the rest of my life."

"Edward… this might not last the rest of your life."

"You don't know anything Winry!" He snapped, "I have stage 4 cancer! Stage 4! Do you know what my chances are! I'm going to end up dying and leaving my kid brother alone with our bastard father!"

I sneered and slapped the back of his head, knocking out a thin hair or two, "Shut up! Shut up right this instant! I don't want to hear it! You're _not_ going to die from this! You hear me Edward Elric! You better fucking believe you're going to get better or else you won't at all! There are so many people here that need you Edward! You better get your damn act together!"

His eyes widened as his face filled with sorrow, "You're right… I really should get my act together. I can't die. Not now. I'm only 16… I have a lot to live for."

"Damn right you do!"

A small smile spread across his face, "Winry, I know that we just met. And I know I haven't been the greatest guy to be around. But I'd really appreciate it, if you stuck with me during this. You seem to be the only one who still has hope for me. I'd really love it if you stayed here."

"Of course I will, Ed… I'll do anything I can to help." I replied with a nod.

"Thank you… There's still one thing I'm really pissed off about though."

I cocked a brow, "What's that?"

"Why do I have to lose my damn hair! It took me so long to grow it out this long! Argh!"

I smiled and giggled at him. He must really love his hair to be this angry about losing it. "Well Ed… do you want to have hair or do you want to live?"

"…I guess the hair can grow back…"

I nodded, "Um hmm, that's what I thought."

He snickered, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Here Ed..." I handed him a small bowl of soup.<p>

"Oh, thanks." He mumbled taking it from me.

"I know you're tired of soup... but if it helps your mouth then-"

"I know, I know. And yes, damn right I'm tired of soup." My friend sighed, "The doctors are going to let me go back to school soon. I'm really nervous about that honestly... I'm still losing hair and I feel like shit all day. I just know I'm gonna get stared at all fucking day. I can see it now, 'Look, it's that kid with the prosthetic limbs and cancer, what a freak.'"

I sat in the chair next to his bed, "I don't think so. I think they might pity you."

"I don't want anyone's damn pity." He scoffed.

"Yes, but it's natural. You've had a tough life Edward. People most likely will respect that. You're pushing through; people might look up to you for being so strong. They wish they could be like you. I know I feel that way. I wish I was as strong as you are. I know you have some anger management problems to work out." I heard him snort, "But you still have a good head on you shoulders. The whole point in what I'm trying to say is they'll pity you because they'll feel bad, but they'll look up to you for being so strong."

Ed's gaze turned to the foot of his hospital bed, his lashes had thinned out from the chemo therapy. They dropped and he lifted his mismatched hands to see them, "Maybe, but I need someone to understand..."

I reached over and grabbed his flesh hand, "I'll try as much as I can."

He smiled, "Thank you Winry."

I stared into his dimmed golden eyes. They had been full of fire when I had first seen them. I wanted it back, I wanted that fire back. I'll be the spark to light it. "Don't give up. Not yet. Going back to school is probably best for you. It'll be good to get back into somewhat of a routine. Plus, I'll be by your side the entire time."

Ed merely nodded, "Yeah."

I stood up, "I'm going to get something for myself to eat... you need anything?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

I nodded slightly and made my way to the door.

"Ah, um, Winry."

I turned, "Yes?"

His face contorted into that of embarrassment, a sudden blush boiling up over his face, "Um, never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say." With that I left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV...<em>

You're not supposed to be this attracted to someone you only just met. But I feel like I've fallen head over heals for this girl. Winry makes my heart pound even though she's a complete stranger. I don't know what I should do. I _can_ I do! 'Hey I've fallen in love with you even though I just met you'? No. What creep does that? I'll have to hold my feelings off... What girl wants to love a guy that's dying anyway? What if I make her fall for me and I die? I'd never be able to live with myself. I can't stand the thought of breaking her heart in such a way. But what if she truly does return my feelings? What will I do then? Deny how I feel about her? I don't know. I just don't.

"Ed, you okay?"

My eyes shot up to see Winry hovering above me, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm done eating."

She smiled, "I see. Here I'll take the plate for you."

I handed her the glass dish and gazed at my metal hand, "Um, Winry. There's something I want to talk to you about." _What are you doing you idiot! Don't talk to her about that!_

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just... We haven't known each other long but I already consider you a close friend even though it seems like you're a complete stranger and I..." My voice trailed off getting caught in my throat.

"What is it?"

My mouth was dry, not just from the chemo, "I-I just..." I couldn't say it, "I thank you again. For everything."

"No problem, I'm sure anyone would do the same." She replied with a grin and exited the room.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "For me?" I grumbled, "No way. You're the only human being besides my brother who'd care enough to do this for me."

_I'll find a way to tell her... later. When I know her better, and when she feels the same way... _


	4. Chapter 4

_It's a short update, sorry. But it's an update! (This is one I really need to update more often.) So! Here it is! Woot woot! (No news on my uncle right now o3o) _

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow. I am a cheetah.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ed. You already asked me that, five times." Winry sighed.<p>

I crossed my arms, "I'm sorry. Jeez. I can't help it. I just keep forgetting everything it seems."

"That's a side effect from the chemo therapy though, brother." My younger brother chimed in.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think it'd be this bad. I don't think I can go to school like this. I won't remember anything they teach me."

Winry shook her head, "I can help you, ya know. I can come over and tutor you. I'll make sure it's pounded into your thick skull."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll take that as a complement."

"You should." She paused, "Ed you should really just shave your head. You barely have any hair left spaced out all over your head. You have, like, six bald spots."

"Shut up. I don't want to."

"She's right, brother..." Al added.

"Grah! Stop ganging up on me! I can't help it! It took way to long to grow my hair out to this length to just shave it!" I retorted.

"Yeah, well, you're going back to school in a few days and you'll be looking like someone's grandpa."

I shot a glare at her, "Fine. I'll shave it to get you guys to leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"Oh please don't shave it." I whimpered as my brother got closer with razorblade.<p>

"Brother, we're shaving it." Al grumbled.

"But..."

"You agreed to it." He sneered.

"I don't remember that!" I replied quickly.

"Oh don't even. Yes, you do. We've reminded you, for a while."

I groaned and squeezed my eyes tightly, "Okay just do it."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Ed. It'll be over quick." Winry cooed.

"Shut up. Just do it Al!"

I winced slightly as I felt my brother run the blade over my head, shaving the little bit of hair I had left. My eyelashes had already thinned out and my eyebrows were just gone completely. Shaving the rest of the hair was necessary I guess. Now I just feel like a hairless cat.

I sneered and gazed up at the two of them, "It looks awful doesn't it?"

Al bit his lip, "I, um, it just doesn't really look like, well, _you._"

"Great..." I groaned.

"Well, I think it looks fine. You just... ya know, look like someone with cancer." Winry reasoned.

"Well great, cause I am someone with cancer. Woo hoo."

Winry glanced away nervously, "So anyway. You're coming to school Monday right?"

I nodded, dropping the subject as she had, "Yup."

"It's really great brother, everyone has been asking me how you've been." Al told me.

"Don't I feel wonderful? Let's all get sympathy for the nerd who already has two prosthetics and now cancer. Woopie." I deadpanned.

"Ed, stop looking at this so negatively... It's just a challenge you've been given to cope with. Once it's gone other people with the same problem will look up to you. Even kids your age will see you as someone to look up to. Isn't that something good?" Winry chimed.

I gazed up at her, my voice weak, "What if I can't overcome this? Stage _four_, you guys. You know what that means? That means I'm in some serious shit. How can all of you just assume I won't die from this?"

Alphonse glanced at Winry then back to his brother, "If you won't believe you can overcome it you won't. We're here to make sure you stay positive and believe you _will_ overcome it. Brother, I love you, and I don't want you to die on me. Not this young. Dad's never home... I can't spend my life alone, brother, I just can't! I don't want anything else to happen to either of us! Since the wreck, I haven't been in the best health either, you know that! So... we have to look after each other. I mean, there's a high risk of me getting this too, you know? I have horrible health just like you. I know you hate even bringing up the wreck because of Mom. But Ed she was my mother too, and as much as I want to see her again, I'm not willing to let either of die before the age of forty. So please Ed, please don't give up on yourself."

Everything that left his mouth struck so many nerves in my heart, "Yeah. Okay Al. We'll overcome this."

I felt a hand on mine and followed up the arm to see that it was Winry's, "I'll be here to help too." She told me.

I smiled, "Yeah. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_One of my friends is obsessed with this story. She insists that I update it constantly. Anyway... I decided this one did need to be updated, even though I left it at another cliff hanger. Ha. Don't hate me. Dx_

_**Disclaimer: **All credit goes to the cow~_

_-Ash _

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV...<em>

There was a small crowd of people swarming in the hallway. They looked anxious, some were even cooing to each other about stuff. It was then I noticed students in the crowd I knew. Mainly, I saw Alphonse Elric trying to talk to some of them. He seemed frustrated, something you didn't see often in Al. Unless, of course, he was in the hospital with Ed on certain days. I dashed over, pushing through the blob of people.

I tapped his shoulder, "What's up, Al?"

He turned and gazed at me pleadingly, "They're all here about Ed coming back. Ed doesn't want a lot of people around him when he gets here, you know that. He'll feel like they're only here to give him sympathy."

I nodded and raised my voice, "Hey! Ed only wants _close_ friends helping him out today! Go spend your morning somewhere else! He doesn't care if he helped you with homework once or if you have a crush on him. _Leave! Now!_"

There was groaning amongst the crowd as most of them slumped away. The ones in the crowd left were Riza, Roy, Maes, and Gracia. Now _them_ I'd let see him. Even though they only showed up at the hospital once or twice.

Maes shifted his glasses as he walked up to us, "Nice speech there."

I gazed down at the floor, slowly rubbing my hand up and down my arm, "I just thought that Ed would be upset if-"

"I would be upset if what?"

I swiftly spun on my heel to see Edward standing behind me with his signature grin plastered on his face. He was wearing his usual get-up, minus the long hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, his favorite color of course, with a matching red baseball cap. It was odd that Ed was actually wearing short sleeves but the fact that it was 90 degrees outside probably made him want to. His blue jeans were baggy and he even had red sneakers on! I've never met a boy so obsessed with one color in my life. So all in all, Edward didn't look like the typical science geek that he was.

"Ed!" I dashed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Woah, I didn't know you'd miss me that much." He teased as he wrapped his arms around my back.

I pulled back, "Well, I didn't get to visit you in the hospital last week because of work and tests."

He groaned, "Tests that I have to make up..."

"Oh come on, you're smart, you'll pass all of them easily." Riza chimed in.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Thanks. I appreciate being called a nerd."

"Well aren't you?" Roy teased.

"Okay, can we stop making cracks at the bald kid and get ready for class before the bell rings?" Ed replied.

Gracia nodded, "Yeah quit messing with the poor boy."

I giggled as Ed sighed and rolled his eyes once again. His health may have some surprises for everyone, but his attitude sure didn't.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd the tests go?" I asked him as we walked outside the school.<p>

"That depends, which tests are you talking about?"

I cocked a brow at him, "You're school tests, what else?"

Edward sighed and rubbed his arm, "My cancer treatment tests."

My face fell, "Oh yeah. Those..."

"My cancer markers have barely dropped at all, Winry, how can I make it through this?" He grumbled as he sat on the curb of the school parking lot.

I bent down in front of him, "You just have to believe in yourself. If you don't believe you can make it through this then you never will."

"I know that. I have to be strong for Al. We already don't have a mother and our father isn't ever at home."

"Speaking of which, how do you guys make it without an income?"

He flinched and gazed up at me, "My health and Al's have both dropped. We get a check from the government that's about equal to what our mother's income was. We get two, one for us and one for dad. With the work my dad does he gets paid well, we just don't see him. So, we have _a lot_ of money."

"Oh, so you do get your father's income."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Does he know how many hospital bills there have _been?_" I exclaimed.

Ed shrugged, "Probably not. He doesn't really care where the money is spent as long as we're eating and have a roof over our heads."

I groaned, "That's terrible parenting!"

"It beats being in a foster home or something..."

"Yeah, I'm glad my grandmother took me in."

He gazed at me meaningfully, "I'm sorry about your parents."

"I'm sorry about your mother too."

I shuffled awkwardly and glanced back at his face, "Ed, I-"

"Look, Winry. I know that we've both been uneasy about our feelings for one another because we just met. I'm not really a religious person, but I know a sign when I see one. I don't feel this way for nothing. Like I said, I know we just met but instead of sitting here awkwardly as friends, why not take a chance and become more than that?"

I felt my face heat up as a blush creeped to my cheeks, "Ed, I just don't know if-"

"Winry..." He cupped my cheek in his hand, "Don't make excuses. I know I'm struggling for my life right now, but you said you'd be here to help. I need you to fight this with me. You were brought to me for a reason, don't you think?"

I nodded and he smiled gratefully. His eyes fell half lidded as his golden eyes bore into mine. His lips were right there weren't they? Just do it, Rockbell! I leaned in slowly closing my eyes has he did the same. We were a mere centimeter apart...

"Brother! Where are you? It's time to go!"

_Damn it Alphonse!_

Ed yanked his head back quickly, as a faint pink spread across his face. He smirked at me, "Was that a yes?"

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Shut up."

Edward stood and helped me up. He spun towards his brother, "I'm over here!"

Al paused and cocked a brow, "What were you two doing over there?"

The older Elric's hands flew to his hips, "Why? What did you se- I mean, what did you think we were doing? We were just sitting and talking about my tests. Right, Winry?"

"Yeah, that's right." I replied quickly.

Al didn't seem very convinced, "Uh huh..."

Ed clapped his hands together, "Well! We better get going! Talk to you later Win." He winked at me then made his way to his brother.

I grinned, "Yeah. Talk to you later."


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter took forever. Ugh. I'm just finally happy to have it done. The next chapter... that's gonna be really fluffy and pushing the T rating a little bit. BUT. I'm not writing out something nasty and bad. No. Just no. There will be no lemon. Not at all. No. This is the longest chapter I've written in this story though. I swear it is. _

_Update on my uncle right now, well, today is actually his birthday and we're going over to his house to celebrate tomorrow. Right now he's taking chemo and radiation at the same time. It's taking a horrible toll on his body. They also think they might have found more spots on his lungs. He's just making it right now, guys. D: _

_-Ash_

_**Disclaimer:** I am no cow. I am merely cheese cake._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

I saw Edward slowly making his way down the hall. I grinned deviously, as I scurried up behind him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his stomach tightly. He flinched and turned his head to look at me.

I smiled, "Hi."

He cocked a brow and grinned, "Hey."

"I missed you."

He shook his head, "I only missed school yesterday."

I pulled back from his body and stood beside him, "So? That doesn't mean I can't miss you. It's nice having you around."

"Are you only saying that because we're a couple now?" He asked as he began to walk down the hall once more.

I steadied my pace beside him, "Maybe."

"I should've known. You're only using me for sympathy."

"That's not true!"

He scrunched his nose up at me, "Relax, Win, I was joking."

I paused and crossed my arms, "You know what that just lost you?"

He glanced at me, but continued walking, "What...?"

"Your hat." I replied as I snatched the hat off his head and took off down the hallway.

"Hey! I need that!" Edward screeched as he started into a run after me.

"I know that's why I took it!" I called back to him.

I knew he could easily out run me. So when he grabbed the hat and pinned me against some lockers, I shouldn't have been surprised. His hands were on either side of my head, and his face was a mere few inches from mine. I heard murmurs from other people around us. Oh great...

Edward sneered, "My hat, woman. You are such a little tease, you know that?"

I grinned evilly, "You don't know what I am."

"Is there a dirty meaning behind that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I shrugged.

The bell then chimed loudly throughout the halls. I honestly felt suddenly disappointed that this moment with Edward would have to end.

I sighed, "We have to go to class. We'll be late."

"I can make up something..."

I scoffed and pushed his shoulder playfully, "Edward, we're not using your illness as an excuse to make out in the hallways or something."

"Oh, so you want to make out with me?" Ed teased.

My mouth dropped slightly, "Sh-Shut up!" I escaped from him and began walking to my classroom, "I'll talk to you later!"

"Yeah, yeah. You still have to answer that question!" He called.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV...<em>

"Edward?" Winry's voice asked as I shook my head to snap out of my daze.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

She cocked her head at me, "Like what?"

"Well, you know the saying 'live like you're dying'?" She nodded and I continued, "Well, I _am_ dying. I know that I could come out and conquer this at the end. Though, I think I should still live like I'm dying now. Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

Winry seemed stunned a moment, "Really? What will we do?"

I smirked, "We could go to the amusement park, maybe?"

"Sounds a lot like a date..."

"It _is_ a date."

She grinned, "Then yes, Edward Elric, I accept your date."

I returned the gesture, "Good, I'll see you there tomorrow then."

Winry reached down and intertwined our fingers together. I felt my face heat; Winry was my first girlfriend ever. I wasn't used to a lot of affection. We continued down the hallway out the door to the parking lot. I paused causing Winry to stop short in front of me.

She turned to face me, "What is it?"

"We didn't get to finish our conversation a few days ago..."

"You mean the kiss, don't you?" She retorted.

"Hmm, maybe." I chimed.

She scoffed, "And you call me the tease."

I grabbed her shoulders and yanked her closer to me, "Because you are."

Winry stood on her tiptoes and began to lean in towards me.

When of course... "Winry! Ed! Where are you two?"

I groaned, "Fuck it."

She pressed a finger to my lips, "We have tomorrow, to ourselves, and not in a school parking lot. I think this isn't the most romantic place anyway, won't you agree?"

Al slapped a hand on my back, "No kissing on school property."

I sneered, "You little shit. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

He shrugged, "Eh. Maybe."

"You're so dead, Al." I growled.

"Only if you can catch me!"

* * *

><p>When Winry showed up, I hadn't expected her to be so dressed up. Well, for her it was dressed up. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress, with her arms covered in bracelets. I grinned at her as she trotted up to me. I took her hand in mine as we started down the path. I couldn't ride that many fast rides, considering my weak stomach. But Winry seemed just fine with taking slow rides with me.<p>

We came upon a roller coaster and Winry nearly drooled, "I've wanted to ride this for years! I got so excited when we moved here because I knew we'd be close to this park! But you can't so…"

I cut her off, "You go."

She furrowed her brows at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't let me hold you back from riding this. If you've wanted to ride for years, I can't argue with that. Go on ahead; I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ed…" She sounded hesitant.

"Just go, Winry. For me?"

Winry smiled slightly, "Okay. I'll go."

"Good." I replied as I then made my way over to a bench to sit on. Winry took off into the line and I soon saw her vanish into crowd piling into the carts. I sighed and gazed at the ground. It did actually feel nice to be off my feet for a few minutes. When I pulled my head back up forward, I noticed the awkward glances from the people around me. What had they never seen a bald kid before? Wait… they'd probably seen a bald kid, but not a bald kid without eyebrows, eye lashes, and that was as white as a ghost. I glanced around nervously avoiding all eye contact possible. After what seemed to be forever, I finally saw Winry exit the ride.

I dashed over to her, "Have fun?"

"It was amazing, Ed! I wish you could've ridden it with me! When you get better we have to come back and-"

"Mommy, why does that boy look funny?" I heard a small boy ask from beside me. I turned my head and glanced at him for a moment. My heart felt like it had been stabbed twenty times.

I got an apologetic gaze from the mother of the child. She spoke, "I-I'm sorry about that."

I gripped my elbow with my prosthetic arm, "Its fine. Not everyday you get to see a cancer patient with prosthetics, is it?"

The woman seemed guilty, "I suppose."

I crouched down in front of him, "I'm sick that's why I look like this. But it's okay, my hair's going to grow back when I get better. My arm and leg can't be healed but I'm just happy I have two legs to stand on and two arms to work with."

"Ohhh, I hope you feel better mister." He replied as his mother began to drag him away frantically.

I smiled, "Me too kid…"

Winry grabbed my shoulder as I stood back up, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "I'm sick, no sense in hiding it. There's nothing I can do about it except take chemo, hope for the best, and continue on with my life. I'm not going to sit in a hole waiting for a cure that might not come."

She smiled, "You're wise for your age, Ed."

"I've been wise for a long time, Winry…"

* * *

><p>We stood on her front porch steps once I had taken her home. She grinned up at me then pressed her lips to mine lightly. I barely had a chance to respond before she retreated. My face flushed as I gazed at her, slightly embarrassed now.<p>

She shook her head, "I had a great time with you today. I'll come visit you tomorrow in the hospital, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, hopefully the tests will have a more positive result this time."

"Let's hope so."

She opened her door to go inside then paused, "Hey Ed?"

My face flushed, "Uh huh?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

_Not what I was expecting her to say…_ "I won't."

With that, Winry giggled and shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just warning you guys now there's an implied lemon at the end of this chapter. Just implied. I am NOT writing a lemon. No no nooo. The lemon was kind of an idea I got from My Sister's Keeper. (The movie not the book. o3o) So yeah. But you learn a little bit more about what happened to Al during the wreck here. So yeah. It might contradict what I've said before in the story... eh. I'll go back and change it if I need to. So yeah. Thanks guys! _

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow I am a bunny. (See what I did there? It's Easter. Ah ha ha...) _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV...<em>

It had been a few weeks since my date with Edward. He and I had slowly been progressing our relationship since then. Those we'd shared a few pecks on the lips here and there. We'd held hands a few times and hugged at school everyday. But now Ed was back in the hospital for another treatment. So now I sat on a stool in Edward's hospital room, waiting for him to awaken. The treatments can take a lot out of him, so I knew he needed the rest.

Just then Alphonse came in, "How's he doing?" He whispered as he took a seat next to me.

"Still sleeping..." I murmured.

"He's lucky he has you to look out for him. I'm not feeling to well right now..."

I gazed up at him, "What do you mean? You don't have cancer too do you?"

He chuckled at me, "No, I guess we never did explain to you what really happened. I know that Ed told you about our mother when you first met him. He told me that night after he met you he didn't know what happened. It just started spurting out the truth to you. He's was terrified to go back to school to see you again, he got so nervous."

I smiled thoughtfully, "That's funny to know. So Al, what is it that happened to you? I know that Ed's protective of you."

"After the wreck," Al began, "I went into a coma for a few months from a large head injury I got. According to my dad, Ed never left my side. The only memory I have of that night is the headlights and then seeing Ed smile at me as we were being taken to different emergency rooms. I had large gash across my head from the glass in the windows breaking, right after I saw Ed I went unconscious from blood loss. That's when I went into the coma." He seemed pained to talk about it, but I was grateful that he chose to.

"So, how come you guys are still going to the emergency room so much?" I asked curiously.

"I have to take seizure medicine now. They didn't really explain to me what caused that, I'm assuming the coma is the reason. And Ed's immune system is weak from the prosthetics. Ed is the youngest person to have automail prosthetics, but even so, they can't go back and take out the port. They can't fit him with normal prosthetics now that he's gotten those. Ed just chooses to deal with it though, he doesn't want to be in a wheel chair or be crippled."

I sighed, "The cancer is just the icing on the cake, isn't it?"

"I know Ed doesn't feel like there's much hope for him, but you and I have to believe in him so that he will." Al replied with a grin.

I paused then began to speak, "Ed said something interesting to me at the amusement park."

"You mean on your date?" Al cooed while waggling his eye brows.

I rolled my eyes and cocked my head at him, "Yes Al, on our date. He told me all he could do was take the chemo, hope for the best, and continue on with his life. He said he wasn't going to sit in a hole and wait for a cure that would never come. Even though I want him to get better and I surely hope he does, I think he's right. You and I need to work hard to give Ed the best days that we can until his cancer is cured, if it ever is."

The younger Elric nodded, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"It's funny..." I began.

Alphonse gazed at me curiously, "What?"

"The first time I've ever really liked a guy...he's dying," I continued as tears began to sting my eyes, "It's just not fair. I really like Ed! I... I _love_ him." My voiced weakened at my own realization.

I felt Al's arms wrap around my shoulders, "I know Winry, it's okay. He's my brother, you know, I love him too."

The sudden comfort allowed me to release the tears I had held in my eyes for so long. I hadn't even known Ed that long, but I loved him. He was the first guy I ever really liked; he's the first one I've ever truly wanted to be with. Sure, there were little middle school crushes, but it wasn't like that with Edward. Just the little peck I gave him when he took me home weeks ago made me feel right. When I held his hand I felt like electricity shocked through my entire body. Edward just makes me feel magical. I want to be with him, I just do.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and clenched my fists into Alphonse's shirt. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder. I tried to keep my cries and whimpers silent so I would not awaken Ed. I felt the fabric of Al's shirt being soaked with my tears.

It was then the sound of shifting bed sheets caught my attention. My eyes slowly opened and I bit my lip tightly. I then heard the bed squeak slightly, "Al? Winry? What's wrong?" His voice was deep and thick with sleep as I pulled away from Al.

I shook my head with a sniffle, "Nothing's wrong Ed, just go back to sleep." I quickly wiped my runny nose before he could see.

Ed was unconvinced, "I'm sick not stupid, Win. What's wrong?"

I shifted on my stool uncomfortably, "Well, I... It's hard to explain."

I heard a grunt from Ed as he glanced at Al and back to me. His brother took the hint, "Winry, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, "I'll just get something when Ed's hungry."

Alphonse nodded, "Alright. I'll be back later."

Edward and I both watched Al exit the room with a quiet _click_. I slowly rotated my head back towards my boyfriend. Ed placed his flesh hand on my cheek; I felt my face flush as his hand ran down my neck to my shoulder. He slowly pulled me towards him and I gulped uncomfortably. Suddenly, he yanked me forward and then next thing I knew I was on top of him in the hospital bed.

I shifted so that my body was positioned next to his, "Hey... that wasn't very nice."

Ed grinned at me evilly and pressed his lips to mine slowly. I flinched a moment then melted into him as I responded. He gently pulled away from me then smiled when I gave him a confused stare. He brushed one of my lemon blonde locks behind my ear, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Really? All that just so I'd tell you what was wrong?"

He grinned at me cheekily, "Yup, so you have to tell me now."

I sighed and gave him a small smile, "Okay, do I really have to tell you?"

Ed nodded, "Yes."

"Al and I were just talking about you and what's going on, so I guess I kind of snapped. You're the first guy I've ever lo..." I paused as my face heated once again, "truly cared about and I hate seeing you like this. You're always sleeping and exhausted, but I just-"

"I love you too, Winry."

My body froze and my heart got caught in my throat, "What?" I squeaked.

My boyfriend beside me seemed calm and his features were soft. Ed leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against my cheek, "I said: I love you too."

I was flabbergasted, "H-How'd you know that I-?"

"Like I said, I'm sick not stupid."

I gulped again and felt my neck heat as much as my face. I was speechless! What was I supposed to say to him now?

Ed chuckled, "You're blushing. There's no need to be so embarrassed, let me hear you say it, Winry."

"I love you, Ed..." I mumbled shyly.

"A little louder..."

"Okay! I love you! Alright?"

He snickered and slipped his arms around my waist, "That's what I wanted to hear." He gently cuddled his head into my shoulder.

"So...how has the treatment been?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Please don't bring that up right now..." He gazed up at me with his bright golden eyes. I felt them pierce my heart like magma; they seemed even stronger without his long blond hair to flow with them.

"You're not doing well, are you?"

He exhaled deeply and sat up to stare down at me, "I was never afraid of dying, you know? I was always ready to sacrifice myself for Al, but now, I've met you. I feel the same way about you. Though, at the same time, I could never leave you here alone. Winry, there's so much I want to do with you that I just feel I can't. I feel like I'm running out of time."

I sat up as well and leaned my head on his shoulder, "Like what?"

I felt his head press against mine, "Like... take a walk on the beach with you. I want to watch a sunset with you. I..." He paused, "I want to marry you."

I lifted my head up and stared at him, "We haven't even known each other that long..."

"I know that, haven't you heard of love at first sight? And everything happens for a reason, remember? Plus, you love me don't you?"

"Well yeah but..."

He grinned, "Then nothing else matters."

Nothing else matters huh? I do love Edward, I know it. He's _dying_. I can't marry him yet, and we're still in school. It's not like we can just go to the beach or something. It's already dark outside now. I can't do that today. What can I do for Ed _right now_?

I flinched as I heard Ed shift and lie back on the covers. I clenched the sheets next to me. There _was_ something I could do for him now. Am I willing to do that though? This soon? Of course I am. This is Edward. I _want _to do this.

I lay back on the bed and turned my body towards his, "There is one thing I can do for you now."

He cocked a brow, "Like what?"

I ran my hand up his hospital shirt, "Maybe you can figure it out."

This time it was him who turned multiple shades of red, "W-Winry, are you sure about this?"

I nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, "Yeah I'm positive."

Edward moved and leaned over me. It was then he started pulling my shirt over my head.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm working so hard to update this quickly. It's actually putting me behind on my other stories. Oops. Eh heh. I'm working hard to update as many things as I can this weekend. I really need to. I posted a 10 page chapter yesterday for another story. Not doing that again for a while. Phew. This chapter is more of a crack chapter in the beginning. It honestly has very little to do with the story line until after the page break. BUT DON'T SKIP THE BEGINNING. You have to show Al some love. And see what he does for his big brother. _

_-Ash_

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow. I am cheese.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Al POV..._

I decided it was probably best to leave my brother and Winry alone for the night. I assumed after she cried her eyes out to him she'd either fall asleep in his arms or she'd eventually go home. I made my way down the hall the next morning, the nurses had instructed me to be quiet because it was still pretty early. But if Winry had stayed she might want to go to school today or she might need to leave anyway so that the nurses won't get on to her.

When I opened the door, it certainly wasn't what I had expected. My eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Oh shi-!" I paused and slammed a hand over my mouth. I quickly tip-toed into the hospital room and quietly closed the door locking it. I sighed and leaned back against it. Now time for the other matter at hand, lying on the hospital bed was a very naked Winry with my equally naked brother next to her. Really? They chose to do it in a hospital bed?

I paced back and forth in front of the door. How the hell was I supposed to wake them up! Oh man, this is going to be so awkward. I began to slowly walk over to the two sleeping teens when I heard the doorknob begin to shake. Shit! What else could go wrong!

"Mr. Alphonse, are you in there?" A nurse called to me from the door.

I sped back over to the door, trying not to wake Ed or Winry. "Ah, yeah. I'm in here. What do you need?" I called back as quietly as possible.

"Oh, is Edward still sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to stay in here until he, um, wakes up." It was as if fate had it out for me, Edward stirred and slowly sat up stretching his muscles.

I grimaced as the nurse replied to me, "Okay. Do you need me to come in there?"

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin and went white as a ghost when he saw me. His eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Um no, you know how Ed hates waking up with nurses all around. I'll just stay in here until he wakes up. If he or I need anything I'll let you know."

"Well okay, if you're sure..." The nurse replied uneasily.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm sure. Don't need him stressing out or anything."

Ed sneered at me and waved his arms as if saying: 'Just get her to go away already!'

"Okay. Well I'll come check in on you two in a few hours."

"Alright, that's fine." I replied as I heard her foot steps start to fade away. I sighed and sunk down against the door. I heard my brother also exhale loudly from across the room.

"What the fuck did you do?" I snapped in a sharp whisper.

"We had sex! What the hell do you think we did?" He retorted right back.

"Ed! You're only sixteen! Don't you know what this could result in? How could you do this to Winry?" I growled.

"It was Winry's idea, you ass! And I know I didn't get her pregnant okay! We were careful!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Yeah that's what they all say before they end up with babies."

He sighed, "Al, don't you think I would've been careful? I wouldn't want to die and then leave her with something to remind her of what I did to her. _And_ leave her to raise it on her own. That's just foolish and selfish."

"What you did last night was foolish, you idiot!"

"Shut up! You're going to wake her up!" Edward hissed at me.

"Let her wake up then!" I retorted.

"Al, please, just go in the bathroom or something while I wake her up. She's going to be sore and you're not going to help the situation at all. Please, Al."

I contemplated it for a moment. I understood why they did it, it's because Ed's dying and they might not have had the chance to later. But I still couldn't believe they actually _did_ and it was Winry's idea! I exhaled softly gazing at the floor as I rubbed my arm awkwardly. I glanced back up at my older brother who was looking at me pleadingly. I groaned, "Fine. But only because this was Winry's idea though."

Ed smiled at me thoughtfully, "Thanks Al."

"Yeah... you guys better not make a habit of this. I'm not going to save you every morning when you guys decide to go at it." I replied as I started towards the bathroom in the hospital room.

He grinned, "Nah, not in the hospital at least."

I made a sickened face as I walked in the bathroom, "Gross."

_Edward POV..._

As soon as walked into the bathroom I turned my attention to Winry. She seemed so peaceful but I knew I had to wake her up. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, "Winry..." I cooed.

She scrunched her nose up with a groan then slowly opened her eyes. I grinned, "Hey there."

"Hey... Morning..." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Sore."

Just as I had expected, Al can't treat me like a fool now. I scooped her into my arms and sighed, "Al found us this morning."

She flushed, her expression turning horrified, "What?"

"Don't worry, he only yelled at me for a few minutes. He actually saved us from the nurse that was trying to come in here. So we kind of owe him."

"Damn right you do!" Al's voice called from the bathroom.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you right now!" I snapped back.

Winry giggled and snuggled her face into my shoulder. I stared at her and blushed, "Winry, you shouldn't miss any more school because of me. I think you should go today."

She shook her head, "I don't want to though."

"Winry... don't be like that. Al and I are excused from missing school. You just hanging out in the hospital all day doesn't exactly excuse you." I told her.

"Fine then, but I'll be back later."

"I'll count on that."

* * *

><p>She did actually come back. She just sat there across from me, staring at me. Finally I had had enough, "What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"<p>

"I like mechanics and automail. Do you think, if you needed it, I could fix yours for you?" Winry asked.

I gawked at her, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yes. I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks Win, I appreciate that. I really do."

Winry grinned, "Good, I'm glad."

I paused as Winry leaned towards me, pressing her lips to mine. I eagerly responded but suddenly she was in my lap. I yanked my lips away, "Winry, we can't do this again. We can't risk it. Al said he's not going to cover for us again. If Al can't save my ass then no one else can."

She puffed out a breath, "I can save your ass if I need to."

"Yeah, but it's both our asses that Al saved this morning. We need to lay off this. Just kissing, and that's it."

"Isn't it usually the girl that's responsible about this kind of stuff?" Winry teased.

I groaned irritably, "Winry... You know why."

She nodded, "Yeah I do. I'm sorry, I just care about you." The blonde girl nuzzled her face into my shoulder wrapping her arms around me. I suddenly felt hot liquid against my skin. I craned my neck towards her, seeing tears pouring down her face.

My eyes bulged, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! No crying. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

My stomach sank and I almost felt bile rise in my throat, "Winry, can you really say that to a guy you just met?"

"Ed, it's not a joke. I don't know what I'll do without you," She sat up to face me, "I just really want to see you get better."

I wiped away some of her tears with my hand, "It's okay. I'll get better soon. I can feel it. I'll do it for you. And Al too. Just promise me you'll stay strong, okay? Stop crying. The next time I make you cry they'll be tears of joy and it'll be because I'm fully recovered and raring to go."

The expression on her face was unreadable until she began drying her tears. Then a soft pleased expression spread across her face, "Good. I'll count on that."

I grinned, noticing how she took my words from earlier. I can get through this. I just need a little more time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi... Has this really not been updated since April? Oops. Well anyway. I finally got an update on this and sorry I haven't been updating many things right now. My life is a crazy mess. Hopefully I can just sit and write during my Christmas break. But don't expect anything to be updated next week. It's exam week then. Ughhh. Anyway. So this is really just a fluffy chapter I wrote to get it updated while I try to remember where I had this plot going. Because the conclusion to this lovely story is coming up soon! Thanks guys!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.  
><em>

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

Winry and I walked through the park, her hand laced with mine. We decided to take this little trip just to get away from the problems that were being shoved in our faces at the moment. I gazed at her, the cold showing the air she breathed. I pulled her hand into my pocket to keep her hand warm.

She cocked an eyebrow at me, "Aren't you the one who should be staying warm? You're bald you know…"

"Don't remind me." I replied with a sigh.

Winry smiled, "Don't worry; I don't mind your white head."

I puffed out my lip, "Hey…"

She giggled and elbowed me lightly in the side. Suddenly, a white speck floated onto her nose. She paused before looking up, I followed her view seeing the snow that began to fall around us. I held out a hand, catching a tiny crystal flake on my hand. I smiled, "My mom used to love snow."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ed I didn't know-"

I held up a hand, silencing her, "It's not sad. It's a good memory. A memory that I'm thankful I have. I have more memories to make. Memories that I want to make with _you_ Winry. That's why, this cancer won't kill me. I won't let it."

"Edward…" Her blue orbs stared at me in surprise.

"Don't act like you didn't see this coming. You and Al are my reasons for pushing through this."

Winry sighed, "I get it. I wonder if your mother sent this snow. Just for you."

I snickered, "Who knows. Nothing is impossible out there. That's why I believe I can make it through this Winry. Surviving this is not impossible."

"That's the attitude I've been waiting to hear."

I spun my head towards her, "What?"

Winry began to walk again, tugging me along with her, "You and Al have been so depressed lately. To finally hear you say that you can push through this in such a positive way is a relief. It seemed like you had only said it earlier to make me happy but now it sounds like you really believe it."

"I guess I was unsure… but ever since what happened at the hospital," I felt my face heat as I recalled the memory, "I think I realized I really did fall in love with some girl I had just met. And that maybe you were sent to me to help me get through this. It's like you're my angel, Winry."

Her face flushed as I saw her eyes glaze over with tears, she squeezed her eyes tightly to prevent them from falling, "You saved me too, Ed."

I smiled, "That's good to hear. Come on, let's head back to my house before I get yelled at for being gone."

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV<em>

I pulled the blanket up to Ed's shoulders. This is the first time he's slept in his own bed for weeks. I knew that he was ecstatic that the doctors told him to go home and take it easy for a while. I sat on the bed and leaned forward, pressing my fingers against his cheek. His lips twitched upward as he analyzed me. I gently ran my hand across his face as his eyes fell half lidded.

I was startled when he spoke up, "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Do you regret what we did in the hospital?" He asked more clearly.

I was taken aback by the question before I shook my head, "No. Not at all. I don't regret anything I did with you."

Edward seemed unconvinced, "Are you sure? I took your virginity at sixteen. I mean is that something you can deal with?"

"You idiot, it was _my_ idea! Of course I don't regret it! You mean everything to me Ed. I'd like to…do it again someday if we can."

His face grew bright red to resemble that of a fire truck, "Really?"

"Of course… I love you."

Those golden eyes gazed at me, and then he closed his eyes with a soft smile.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! This is just a super short update for you guys! Just a few more chapters my pretties and you will know Ed's fate! There aren't many chapters left and this one is extra short because it's leading you into the major climax. You're gonna hate me for this chapter but you'll see soon! I'll work hard to get this done for you guys and hopefully have these last few chapters longer than the few previous ones have been. Last chapter was pretty much filler to give you guys some fluff before I did this to you. xD _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Not even the cow is this mean to her characters._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Edward POV…_

"Ugh," I groaned as I lay back in my bed. I threw a small tennis ball up and down as I stared at the ceiling. There is more to life than this, but this last round of chemo knocked me on my ass hard. The treatments have started to work more, and they said that only two more doses and it should all be gone. It's a miracle considering I was in stage 4 when they found it.

Al walked in, his usual smile on his face. I turned my head towards him, "Hey."

His smile widened, "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. They said it's almost gone, that I'm a miracle story. I just feel so relieved but I'm so tired and in some much pain. They upped the doses to get rid of it and it's just drained me. I haven't seen Winry in almost a week, and I miss her so much."

"Hey now," Al placed a comforting hand on my arm, "Winry just wants to see you healthy and alive."

I looked at him, my eyes barely able to stay open, "I just want to be with her."

"You will Ed, you will. She will be the only one for you. And she'll be so happy, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah. What about you Al? How have you been?"

Al cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Your seizures… the medicine has been working right?" I asked.

My brother stared at me funny, "I haven't had a seizure in almost a year since I've been taking medicine. Are you sure you're feeling okay Ed?"

"Yeah, just a little tired and woozy…And I…" My lungs suddenly felt like they were closing in on me. I took shallow breathes and I couldn't get enough of them. I struggled for air.

"Brother? Brother!"

Obtaining oxygen was becoming impossible. I couldn't breathe!

"Edward!"

I saw the fuzzy vision of my brother as the world faded black.

* * *

><p><em>Winry POV…<em>

I walked through the store, searching for something to give Edward. He'd been feeling bad the past week or so and I wanted to give him something special. I came across a sports store and paused, _Did he play any sports?_

I walked through the small store, but didn't see anything I thought would interest Edward. I mean, he's a science freak not an athlete. I exited the sports center before making my way to the book store. I searched the book store until I came upon different scientific books. I picked up a book about something called "alchemy". I think Ed might actually like this. I smiled at the thought of the look on his face. He always makes the cutest expressions. I stood there looking through the pages before looking back at the bookshelf. Suddenly, I felt a ring and vibration in my blue jeans pocket. I quickly fished it out and opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Winry! Ed's body couldn't handle all the chemotherapy it'd been getting the last few weeks. He stopped being able to breathe! They said his cancer is nearly cleared but it has drained his body so much. He stopped eating recently and I didn't even notice and he got really dehydrated. He needs you! Come to the hospital please!" _

I dropped the book and ran out of the store.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello guys! I know I should've finished this sooner. But I've busy and had no idea how I wanted to end this story. Well, I got Rise of the Guardians on DVD and suddenly inspiration of stories stuck me like lightning. It was crazy! I thought of stories I wanted to write then I remembered I needed to finish this story before I did anything else. So here it is. I'll have the epilogue up in just a few minutes! _

_Thanks you guys! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_Winry POV…_

I ran into the hospital like a mad-man. Where was Ed!? I had to get to him quickly. I noticed Al in the lobby waiting for me.

I dashed up to him quickly, "Where is he? Where's Ed? Tell me Al!"

Al's golden eyes read of panic, he merely shook his head, "He's down the hall. The nurses kicked me out of the room. You can't go down there."

"Like hell I won't!" I stormed past Al down the hall.

"Winry! They've got him on oxygen and he's in critical condition! Just wait until they can let you in!" He called to me.

I spun quickly to face him, "Al, I'm going to see if my boyfriend is alive. Are you coming with me or not?"

Alphonse sighed pathetically, "I guess I'm coming with you."

"That's what I thought."

I spun on my heel and the two of us headed down the hallway at great speed. I heard some nurses call from behind but that just made me break out into a sprint.

I slammed open the door to the room that Edward was in. A doctor and a few nurses surrounded him and immediately told me to get out.

"No I can't leave! I have to see Ed!" I cried as the nurses came towards me.

"You can't see him right now we have to-"

"Winry…" The nurses paused at the croak. It was Ed.

I pushed past the women before they could stop me and snatched Edward's hand into mine. I stared at his pale face with unease, "I'm here Ed! I'm right here."

His voice was hoarse as he replied, "I was scared I wasn't going to get to see you again. I don't know how much longer I have."

"Ed, don't you dare say that. You're gonna be fine." I could feel the nurses starting to tug on my shoulder.

His golden eyes were slowly draining of their sunlight, "Winry… I really wish I could've gotten to marry you. I'm sorry. There's so much that I can't do now. Please, don't wait for me."

I snapped at him, "Ed! Stop it! You're going to be okay? Promise me!" The nurses finally grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me away from my boyfriend.

"Hey Winry, I just want you to remember," He coughed as he continued, "that I love you."

That was the last thing he said before I saw him take one last shuttering breath. And then I was kicked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Edward POV…<em>

White. That's the first thing I saw. Blurry white. It was actually kind of calming. I didn't know where I was but it seemed so nice. I just wanted to lie here forever. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Everything seemed so quiet but I don't think I minded. It was nice without hospital sounds all around me.

Suddenly, there was a blurry vision of a girl in front of me. She was an angel. A perfect angel. I stared at her a moment, trying to make out any of her features. All I could make out was her pale skin and the long, lemon blonde hair that framed her face. As the blurriness began to fade I noticed her eyes were the color of the sea. This girl was so beautiful like something from a dream. Her face came into focus… this girl really was an angel. This girl was Winry, hovering over me. What a wonderful face to see as I die.

"-rd!"

What? Am I hearing her now?

"-ward!"

What's going on?

"Edward!"

I blinked a couple of times and suddenly my brain computed. I sat up with a start and breathed heavily. My body was covered in sweat and I had an oxygen mask over my face. Considering the rate of my heart and breathing right now, this mask needs to go.

Winry's hand grabbed my shoulder and she began to press me back down to the bed, "You're awake…"

"I'm alive?"

Winry's eyes grew glassy with tears, "Yes, you idiot! You're alive!"

I stared at her, my mind processing everything that has happened. I was alive. I was alive! I snatched her hand off my shoulder and yanked her down onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her back tightly, in fear of her fading away.

"I can't believe it. I thought I was dead for sure."

Her voice was tight, "So did we…"

I stroked her hair and buried my face in her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through Winry."

She ran a hand across my cheek, "You silly, silly boy. You mean everything to me."

"You're everything to me too."

Winry pulled her body away from mine and pressed a kiss to the bald skin on my head. She gave my cheek one more stroke, "I have to tell the doctor that you're awake."

I nodded slowly. She smiled as she started to the door.

"Hey Winry."

My blonde angel turned on her heel, "Yes?"

"Can you… can you get Al?"

Her lips turned upwards with a nod, "Of course I can."


	12. Epilogue

_Thank you everyone who has done anything for this story. Fav, followed, reviewed! I know I don't write very long chapters but I hope the emotion behind this story was good enough. Also, thank you EVERYONE who was concerned about the health of my uncle. It was very kind of you all that sent me messages and such. I can't tell you how grateful I am. I ended this a bit happier than how my uncle's cancer went. After my uncle got cured of his esophagus cancer, he was about to go into remission when they realized it had spread. But I didn't want to give Ed an unhappy ending. Because my uncle's story isn't done yet, and I want his to end happily. So I decided to let Ed end on happy note. _

_Thank you! SO MUCH. The past year writing this has been wonderful!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_And finally. The cow's character is no longer bald. _

_-Ash _

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue <em>

_Winry POV…_

I stroked the small, thin strands of hair out of his face as he laid his head in my lap. Apparently, I make a very nice pillow. The fuzzy hairs tickled my thighs whenever he'd move his head, but at least it was starting to grow back.

He popped one golden eye open and peeped up at me, "Hey Winry?"

I grabbed a grape from the bowl beside us underneath the tree before replying to him, "Yeah?"

"Remember what I said before that near death scare that I had?"

"That depends, which part of it?" I asked before popping another grape in my mouth.

Ed opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. I sighed before placing a grape in his mouth waiting for him to continue. As he chewed he spoke, "The part about you marrying me."

I cocked a brow at him as I swallowed another grape, "What about it?"

"Is that still on now that my cancer is gone?" He asked before snatching the grape from my hand.

"It won't be if you steal my grape again." I retorted.

"Aw, but married couples share things. _A lot _of things, like a bed."

I gasped, "Edward!" I smacked him on the flesh arm.

He hissed and grabbed his arm, "Ow! What now we're having spousal abuse? I want a divorce."

I rolled my eyes, "We're not even married!"

"Yet." He teased.

"Ed."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."


	13. Announcement

_This story has been finished for a while but I have an announcement for the readers: _

_Thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and read this story. But I have some unfortunate news; I lost my uncle to cancer yesterday on 11-12-13. It was hard writing this story on such a touchy subject to begin with, but I gave Ed the ending I had hoped for my uncle. But that's the thing about writing fiction, it's fiction. We don't always get the ending we want. Happy endings rarely exist, especially with something like cancer. Thank you for all your support of this story and your prayers as you read. _


End file.
